Reason for Kindness
by Asakura Seita
Summary: Kaneki bukanlah orang yang peduli akan cinta dan segala tetek bengeknya, ia hanya mengambil kesempatan untuk hal yang bersifat menguntungkannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Amon datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan memperkenalkan apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Warning! Sho-ai, BL, mengandung dirty words di dalam cerita, dan sebagainya. Review?


_Tokyo, 12 Desember 2009._

Suasana di kantor CCG terlihat begitu tenang di sore hari. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih 15 menit, yang artinya produktivitas kerja cukup untuk hari ini.

Suara langkah kaki elegan yang diciptakan oleh _high heels_ para wanita seakan memecah keheningan di sore itu, suara mereka yang bercakap-cakap tentang hal apa yang akan dilakukan setelah pulang bekerja terdengar menggema di lorong koridor.

Beberapa karyawan terlihat masih sibuk di meja kerja masing-masing baik itu mengerjakan laporan hasil kerja atau proposal, membereskan meja kerja, atau mengambil kesempatan untuk mengobrol guna melepas penat setelah delapan jam bekerja.

Amon Kotarou salah satunya, pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan kerjanya; Takizawa Seido, Ippei Kusaba, dan Yasunori Nakajima. Yah, ini merupakan salah satu cara untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan karyawan lain sehingga nantinya mereka bisa menciptakan _team work_ yang solid, begitu pikirnya.

"Amon-san, apa kau punya acara sore ini?" celetuk Takizawa tiba-tiba, membuat Amon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kusaba dan Yasunori.

"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa, Takizawa?" tanya Amon. Pemuda _brunet_ itu menyeringai sembari memberi isyarat bagi Amon dan dua rekan lainnya untuk mendekat, seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia. Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik, Kusaba mengedikkan bahu kemudian mendekat, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilontarkan Takizawa.

"Kudengar ada _yakitori[1]_ dengan rasa yang menggiurkan di dekat sini, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan sore ini dengan minum-minum sedikit disana?" tutur Takizawa, membuat mata Kusaba berbinar seketika.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Takizawa! Lagipula aku jomblo." kata pemuda berkacamata itu, ia menatap partner kesayangannya, "Yasunori-san, apa kau ikut?"

Yasunori menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di wajah Takizawa. " _Ne_ , bagaimana denganmu, Amon-san?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak terbiasa minum-minum sepulang bekerja." ucap Amon seraya bangkit dari zona nyamannya, mengambil beberapa dokumen yang ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya, berniat untuk mengerjakan sisanya di _apartement_ nya nanti.

"Ayolah, Amon-san..." Takizawa beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Amon sembari menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Hanya sedikit saja, setelah itu kita pulang. Kumohon."

" _Ne_ Amon-san, kau mau ikut 'kan?" tanya Kusaba. "Hari ini Yasunori-san yang akan mentraktir kita, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Mendengar namanya disebut tiba-tiba, Yasunori mendelik, "O-Oi, Kusaba!"

"Kau mau ikut 'kan, Amon-san?" tanya Takizawa lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian." ucap Amon akhirnya. _Well_ , sekali lagi ini demi memupuk persahabatan antar rekan kerja. Tak ada salahnya juga untuk keluar bersama teman sekali-sekali, toh ia juga tak punya kegiatan yang lain di _apartement_ nya selain _fitness_.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

 _a Fan Fiction by Kurokawa Akihiro_

 _" Reason For Kindness"_

 **Disclaimer** : Tokyo Ghoul akan selalu menjadi milik _King of Troll,_ Ishida Sui-sensei (^^

 **Author's Note:** Sebelum _scroll_ lebih lanjut, diingatkan sekali lagi bahwa ini adalah fik _**Yaoi (Boys Love)**_ dengan rating _**M**_ , yang mana itu artinya **fik ini tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur.**

 **Warning**! AU, _Shounen-Ai, Drama,Yaoi_ , R18, _Mature content_ , mengandung _dirty words_ , dan sebagainya.

 **Pairing** : Amon K. x Shiro Kaneki ( _badass uke alert,_ yuhuuuu~~~ :v)

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya...

 _At least, Happy reading!_

.

.

.

" _Irrasshaimase_!" sambut seorang gadis bersurai _crimson_ dari kejauhan ketika mereka berempat memasuki _restaurant_ tersebut. Amon menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling, sebuah _restaurant_ yang terbilang cukup minimalis namun nyaman dengan beberapa ornamen di dinding yang menambah nilai estetika tersendiri bagi _restaurant_ bernama Anteiku tersebut, Amon terkesan.

"Amon-san," Amon menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, terlihat Kusaba tengah melambaikan satu tangannya, seakan mengintrupsi Amon untuk datang menghampiri mereka. Amon mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang letaknya berada di dekat jendela. Amon mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi.

Seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama seperti pelayan lainnya; mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu bertengger di kerah baju, _vest_ hitam sebagai _outer_ , rok mini hitam di atas lutut dengan apron melingkari pinggangnya datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan?" Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh helaian-helaian _violet_ sebahu, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah catatan kecil, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi memegang pena, bersiap untuk mencatat pesanan. Amon memperhatikan sebuah _name tag_ yang bertengger manis di dada kirinya, Kirishima Touka, yang Amon yakin adalah nama dari gadis tersebut.

Takizawa memperhatikan menu dengan seksama, begitu juga dengan Kusaba dan Yashinori.

"Tolong _yakitori Toriniku_ [2] dan _Enoki Maki_ [3] dengan _sake_ untuk empat orang." ucap Takizawa akhirnya. Gadis bernama Touka mengangguk, kemudian mencatat pesanan mereka ke dalam catatan kecil itu.

"Mohon ditunggu sebentar, Tuan." ucapnya setengah membungkuk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut.

" _Ne, ne_ , Takizawa-san, apa kau dan Akira-san itu dulunya pernah menjalin kasih?" tanya Kusaba tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian Amon dan Yashinori tertuju pada Takizawa, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kusaba?! K-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu," Takizawa memanas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kami hanya teman satu Universitas, tak lebih." timpalnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Pantas saja kalian terlihat begitu akrab." sahut Yashinori.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak. Akira adalah _rival_ terbesarku sejak kami di Universitas hingga saat ini. Ah, sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi membicarakanku..." Takizawa merajuk, Kusaba dan Yashinori semakin tertarik untuk menggoda rekan kerjanya yang _tsundere_ itu, Amon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

Gadis bernama Touka datang menghampiri meja mereka, kali ini dengan satu orang mengekor, masing-masing membawa nampan berisikan _yakitori_ lengkap dengan _sake_.

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu." ucap Touka seraya menempatkan piring berisi _yakitori_ tersebut ke atas meja Kusaba dan yang lainnya, kemudian seorang pemuda yang mengekor menempatkan _sake_.

Pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Amon baru menyadari bahwa sebelah iris yang dimiliki pemuda itu terbalut penutup mata. Maniknya hitam, namun terkesan dingin. Ia tak tersenyum sedikit pun, membuat Amon menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu tak ramah. Dan lagi, kalau Amon tidak salah, pemuda bersurai putih di hadapannya ini seorang mahasiswa. Amon suka menganalisis manusia, hanya sekedar pengusir rasa jenuhnya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Yashinori. Kedua pelayan itu membungkukkan badan, kemudian menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita makan dan nikmati malam Minggu ini!" Kusaba mengangkat gelasnya yang berisikan _sake_ , menimbulkan bunyi antara es batu dengan permukaan keras gelas transparan tersebut. Takizawa dan Yashinori menyusul.

"Amon-san?" Amon menoleh ketika ketiganya melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya. Pemilik suraian yang senada dengan warna gagak itu sadar dan turut mengangkat gelasnya, kemudian menyenggol kecil permukaan keramik transparan milik yang lain.

 _"Cheers!_ "

Dan malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan minum-minum di Anteiku.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Kusaba-san, kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih jomblo, eh?" Takizawa menuangkan cairan beralkohol tersebut ke dalam gelas pria berkacamata, Amon berpikir bahwa mereka berdua sudah mabuk.

"Kusaba-san, Takizawa, tolong hentikan." ucap Amon akhirnya. Ia merampas paksa _sake_ yang ada di tangan Takizawa, begitu pula dengan Yashinori yang mengambil gelas Kusaba. Sepertinya hanya dirinya dan Yashinori yang masih sadar.

"Aku ini cuma seorang pegawai yang payah!" Kusaba menggebrak mejanya, membuat perhatian di tengah-tengah keramaian. Yashinori menepuk-nepuk bahu _partner_ kerjanya.

"Aku tidak setampan dan sepintar Amon-san, tak ada gadis yang mau melirik pria berkacamata sepertiku..." Kusaba bergumam di balik kedua tangannya, samar-samar namun Amon dapat mendengarnya.

"Benar sekali..." sambung Takizawa seraya menahan cegukan, "Akira juga sepertinya menyukai Amon-san..."

"Amon-san, mereka berdua sudah terlalu mabuk. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." ucap Yanashiro akhirnya. Amon menganggukkan kepala, tanda ia setuju.

Setelah membayar _bill_ nya, Amon dan Yashinori berpisah di depan Anteiku.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini, maafkan Kusaba dan Takizawa, aku harap kau bisa memakluminya, Amon-san." Yashinori membuka percakapan, kedua tangannya sibuk menahan tubuh Kusaba yang bertumpu padanya, Kusaba mabuk berat.

"Aku paham, Yashinori-san. Apa kau yakin bisa membawa Kusaba-san dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Amon, ia juga terlihat sibuk menahan berat Takizawa yang juga mabuk.

"Tak apa, Kusaba memang selalu merepotkanku," Yashinori tersenyum kecil seraya menatap partner kerjanya. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

Amon mengangguk, menatap punggung kedua pemuda di hadapannya yang perlahan menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Amon menghela napas, "Ayo pulang, Takizawa."

.

.

.

Amon melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di lengannya, pukul sepuluh malam. Ia terpaksa harus mengantar Takizawa sampai rumahnya karena tak tega dengan keadaan temannya yang mabuk berat itu. Amon melangkahkan kakinya, menatap sekilas ke rumah Takizawa, kemudian pergi.

Malam ini begitu sepi, sinar rembulan terlihat begitu mencolok menghiasi langit gelap yang tertutupi awan kelabu. Bintang-bintang terlihat indah bertaburan di malam hari itu. Amon mempercepat langkahnya, berharap agar tidak ketinggalan kereta terakhir malam ini.

"Kau bedebah bangsat, Kaneki!" suara lantang seorang pria memecah kesunyian di malam itu, membuat Amon yang kebetulan melewati jalan sepi itu berlari kecil menghampiri segerombolan pemuda yang terlihat sedang menganiaya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca diri sebelum mengataiku, anak haram." pemuda bersurai putih mendongakkan wajahnya, tersenyum mengejek ke arah pemilik helaian _violet_ yang mencengkram kerah bajunya. Kedua tangannya dipegang paksa oleh dua orang lainnya di kanan dan kiri. Ia pasrah.

Emosi pemuda itu memuncak, ia menggertakkan giginya, bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan, pemilik suraian putih memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

"Satu lawan tiga, apa kau masih menganggap dirimu itu laki-laki?" Amon bersuara, membuat keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Amon terkesiap, itu pemuda di Anteiku tadi.

"Siapa kau, hah?" tanya Ayato, nama pemuda itu, menatap jengah ke arah Amon.

"Amon Kotarou."

Ayato berdecih, "Maksudku apa hubunganmu dengan Kaneki? Apa kau salah satu korbannya?!"

Amon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Korban apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ayato dan yang lainnya, Ayato menyeringai, bersiap untuk memukul.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Ayato melayangkan pukulannya, namun tangan kecilnya berhasil ditangkap Amon dengan mudah. Hah, mana mungkin ia kalah dengan bocah tak bermoral seperti ini.

"Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi apa yang sudah kalian lakukan itu salah dan melanggar hukum. Jalan kekerasan bukanlah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Amon menurunkan tangan pemuda itu, tak berniat untuk memancing pertengkaran.

"Cih," Ayato menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Banjou, Yuuei, lepaskan dia." perintah Ayato. Kedua pemuda di belakang mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pemuda itu, membuatnya jatuh terkulai lemas mencium aspal jalanan.

"Siapapun kau, sebaiknya kau jauhi Kaneki. Dia itu berbahaya." Ayato dan kawan-kawan pun pergi meninggalkan Amon dan pemuda bernama Kaneki tersebut.

Amon menghela napas, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkan Kaneki. "Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Amon seraya menepuk kecil pipi kenyal pemuda itu. "Bukankah kau pemuda di Anteiku tadi?"

Pemuda dengan penutup mata mendongakkan wajahnya, "K-Kau..." matanya menyipit, tubuhnya terasa berat, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Amon, dengan rasa intelektualnya yang tajam, segera menahan tubuh Kaneki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" gumam Amon seraya menghela napas berat. "Oi," jari-jarinya menepuk kecil pipi kenyal Kaneki. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Amon lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

Malam itu, Amon memutuskan untuk membawa pemuda yang berada di atas punggungnya ke _apartement_. Amon tak punya banyak waktu untuk membawanya kembali ke Anteiku, ia juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk memutar arah jalan, lagipula jarak dari tempatnya berada sekarang ke Anteiku tidaklah dekat. Jadi biarlah pemuda ini bermalam di tempatnya untuk sekali saja. Ia juga sudah ketinggalan kereta terakhir malam ini.

.

.

.

Amon merebahkan tubuh ramping Kaneki ke atas ranjang. Ia masih menggunakan seragam kerja yang kini terlihat kusam karena bersentuhan dengan debu yang melekat di aspal jalan. Diperhatikannya pemuda itu dalam diam.

Helaian putih yang menari-nari mengikuti hembusan angin malam yang datang masuk lewat celah jendela, kelopak mata yang kini menutup sempurna, menampilkan wajah rupawan yang terihat begitu tenang, membuat Amon tanpa sadar memperhatikan bibir kenyal yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Amon menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. Langkah terakhir yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengambil handuk basah dan kotak obat. Luka memar di wajah pemuda itu membuat Amon tak tega. Ia pun berjalan menuju _wash basin_ untuk menampung air hangat di dalam baskom.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu berjalan menuju ranjang, menempatkan baskom berisikan air hangat dan kotak obat mini di atas nakas. Ia melipat lengan kemejanya, mencelupkan handuk ke dalam air hangat tersebut kemudian memerasnya.

Jari-jari Amon menyapu suraian putih yang ternyata lembut itu ke belakang, ia mulai membasahi pigmen kulit putih susu yang kusam terkena debu itu dengan air hangat, tangannya bergerak turun ke hidung, pipi, dan mulut. Amon mencelupkan handuknya lagi, memeras fabrik lembut berbulu itu kemudian menepuknya kecil di sudut bibir sang empunya.

Dalam hati Amon menyimpan banyak tanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini? Kenapa segerombolan pemuda tadi menghajarnya habis-habisan? Kenapa pula ia memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya? Memangnya dia bajak laut.

Amon mengambil sedikit kapas dan obat merah, mengaplikasikannya pada objek yang terluka, kemudian menempelkan perban berselotip pada sudut bibir dan sudut mata. Tugasnya selesai. Ia berjalan menuju _wash basin_ untuk membuang air dan menempatkan kembali kotak obatnya di laci.

Mungkin malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari perlahan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, aroma rempah-rempah menyapa hidung mancung Amon, membuat kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan. Satu pertanyaan kemudian muncul di dalam benak pemuda 26 tahun itu; siapa yang menggunakan dapurnya? Amon ingat betul bahwa dirinya hanya tinggal seorang diri. Maka, untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang semakin lama muncul di kepalanya, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur diam-diam.

Kepala menyembul dari balik dinding, memperhatikan pemuda bertubuh ramping yang sedang memotong _tofu_ di atas talenan. Oh, Amon ingat sekarang. Semalam ia membawa orang lain ke dalam _apartement_ nya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Amon membuka suara, membuat pemuda yang sedang sibuk memotong _tofu_ nya terkesiap.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Amon berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Wew, aku bahkan tak ingat kalau aku punya _tofu_."

Pemuda itu memincingkan matanya ke arah Amon, "Kau bahkan tak punya minyak goreng. Kulkasmu hanya berisikan susu dan es batu saja, benar-benar mengerikan."

"Hoo, aku biasa sarapan di luar." sahut Amon, iris hitamnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut. "Ternyata kau pandai memasak juga, ya..."

Kaneki memasukkan potongan _tofu_ nya ke dalam kuah sup, asap mengepul di udara. "Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin..." pemuda itu menatap masakannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu padamu." Kaneki menoleh, Amon menatapnya seakan meminta jawaban. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum pahit.

"Apa ini sudah terasa pas untukmu?" Kaneki mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyerahkan sendok berisikan kuah sup kaya akan rempah-rempah ke arah Amon. Amon sadar, mungkin pemuda di hadapannya punya masalah yang bersifat pribadi. Ia menaikkan bahunya, kemudian merendahkan wajahnya, membawa sendok itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pas. Ini enak." Amon tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi pemilik helaian putih.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Amon. Kotarou Amon. Dan kau?" Amon balik bertanya. Benar juga, ia belum tahu siapa nama pemuda dengan penutup mata di hadapannya ini.

"Kaneki Ken." Ia mematikan kompornya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikan seseorang, tapi..." Kaneki membuka apron berwarna hijau yang sebelumnya melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian jari-jarinya membuka kancing kemeja dengan perlahan, membuat Amon menaikkan sebelah alis, penasaran. "kau boleh memakaiku cuma-cuma."

"Hah?" Amon menatap Kaneki bingung. Apa maksud pemuda ini?

"Aku masih perjaka, kok." Kaneki membuang muka, wajahnya memerah.

Amon memijit dahinya, berhasil menangkap maksud Kaneki pada akhirnya. "Kaneki,"

"Apa?"

Jari-jari Amon menyentuh tubuhnya, Kaneki memejamkan mata takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini, tapi hargailah dirimu sendiri."

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, Amon tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Jari-jarinya menutupi kancing kemeja Kaneki.

"Terima kasih." Kaneki menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit tersipu.

Dan pagi di hari Minggu itu pun Amon habiskan dengan sarapan di _apartement_ nya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kaneki. Ah, kapan terakhir kali lidahnya mengecap rasa masakan rumahan? Ini seperti mengulang kembali ke masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

 **A/N:** Maafkan saya yang seenak jidat bikin fik ini lagi. Hiro lagi nambah amunisi untuk fandom, dan asupan untuk diri ini /yha

Iya, ini berchapter. _**Lovestruck**_ ch2 akan diupdate antara hari Kamis atau Jumat, kalau sedang senggang... doain aja ya supaya cepat update! Apabila ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Ayato mukulin Kaneki, akan dijawab pada chap selanjutnya. So, stay tune ya~~~ ^^

 **Note** :

1\. _Yakitori_ : semacam sate ayam versi orang Jepang. Biasanya dibakar setengah matang dan diminum bersama sake. Kadang daging yang dipakai bukan cuma ayam, melainkan sapi, babi, dan sebagainya yang ditusuk dengan sayur-sayuran.

2\. _Toriniku_ : Yakitori dengan daging ayam sebagai bahan dasarnya.

3\. _Enoki Maki:_ Jamur enoki yang dibungkus tipis dengan irisan daging babi.


End file.
